


On the Desk

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [126]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Het, Human, Office, Office Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Megatron's secretary and wife, Eclipse must always make sure he's satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Desk

Eclipse shrieked as she was suddenly lifted up and pushed down on top of her husband’s desk, papers scattering all across the floor. She reached up to push at his shoulders, but Megatron would have none of that. He snagged her wrists and pinned them up on the desk with his right hand, his other hand pushing up her skirt to reveal her lavender panties.  
  
“N-No!” she cried out, arching and struggling against him. “W-We’re at work! P-President, don’t!”  
  
He rolled his eyes and slammed his lips on her, swallowing her cries in a harsh and brutal kiss. When his hand started to rub up against her panties, Eclipse cried out into the kiss, trying to resist as he brought her to an aroused state.  
  
The CEO pulled back from the kiss, smirking darkly down at his flustered and aroused secretary. As he continued to rub and clenched his hand around her covered pussy, he could feel how wet she was getting, even though the fabric.  
  
“You’re rather wet for claiming to not wanting it.”  
  
“P-President, please! W-We can’t-AH!”  
  
He gave his wife’s lower half a few more quick gropes before easily sliding her underwear off her twitching legs. He made sure to run his nails gently against the skin, causing her to shudder and moan beneath him. One her panties were hanging off her left ankle, he released her wrists to unbuckle his belt.  
  
“W-Wait, please!” They couldn’t do it here on the man’s desk! They were at work!  
  
“You’re in no position to tell me to wait, wife,” he said, pulling out his hard and thick length. Eclipse blushed at the sight of it, having it seen it before but always feel embarrassed by how… large he was.  
  
She gasped as he pulled her in for another kiss, wasting no time pushing himself into her hot, tight cavern. She screamed at being filled so suddenly with the man’s scolding cock, but he didn’t give her time adjust, mercilessly thrusting in and out of her sweet pussy. She clawed her nails into his desk, holding in her moans as best as she could as his lips trailed down to her neck.  
  
“M-Megatron…!” she choked out. “A-AH! Pl-Please…!”  
  
But the CEO just continued to slam in and out of her, pushing her hard back into the desk. He smirked when she saw her fingers scratching the wood in order to hold on, making him thrust harder inside of her.  
  
Eclipse could only shut her eyes tightly and grit her teeth together as she tried to keep herself balanced on the desk, knowing that this round was far from over.


End file.
